we met at coldstone
by wakeupinstarstruck12554
Summary: you know,, theymet at coldstone.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my starstruck story of Christopher and Jessica.

Its valentines day, and I'm lonely as ever. My sister Sara, is out with stubby. They said they had gotten me a date, but the dude never showed up. I decided to go to coldstone for some ice-cream. Now I brought my jacket to coldstone, because the cold wasn't there for nothing! Anyway, I walked in to the shop, and I bumped into a dude.

Sup Jessica put the peace sign up with her fingers.

The random dude laughed

What's so funny?

You.

is that a compliment?

Dunno.

What ev's…

Your really funny. My names Christopher. Christopher Wilde. You know, the guy who sings starstruck?

Never heard of him. Sorry, oh wait, are you Stubby's friend?

You know him?

Yeah, he's dating my sister. YOUR JESSICA?

Everyone ion the store looked at us.

Hey Jessica, sorry for being late. My mom said we need to get her some ice cream.

A large waffle cone? What is she pregnant?

Yeah.

Anyway.. Why don't we drop it of at your house then hang out.. Maybe go bowling or something.\

Sounds great.

*at the uhh the uhh bowling place thing*

Jessica rolls the baby light blue ball and hit's a strike. YEAH! She says

Nice job jess.

She looked in to his eyes and he looked into hersss….. And the lips met….


	2. best day ever

Reweiw or die.

Chris

We kissed for two minutes before I realized I kissed her. But she enjoyed it, I could tell.

Sorry! I said. Its fine, she replied. You wanna hang out at my house? Sure, I said.

The next day.

Jessica

Hey Sara, guess what? I have a new boyfriend!

that's great sis! Is it Chris?

How'd you know?

Remember? Me and stubby told you that he was going on a valentines date with you!

Oh yeah. He didn't show up. I met him over at cold stone but he was on his way.

Great. If he was going to ditch you, I would of ripped him limb by limb by limb.

I laughed. Then my phone started

Ringing. Hello? Hey Chris.

I'm going to be on TV with you? that's great! I'll meet you there! Bye!

What's going on? Asked Sara. Chris wants the world to know me so I'm going on his interview with him.

Awesome! Don't be stupid on TV! Is it live?

Yeah. Channel 76.

I'll be watching!

Ok, well I have to go. His interview is going to start soon!

Bye!

At the interview,

Hello, everyone watching! Welcome to the Ellen show! Now welcoming teen pop sensation Christopher Wilde, AND his girlfriend… Jessica Olsen! Come on out!

Me and Christopher started running out. Ellen said hi. Hi. I said what's up!

Nuthin much…. What's going on in your guys life?

Well I started dating him.. And I have one thing to say about him.

And what would that be? Ellen asked.

HE"S A HORRIBLE BOWLER! Its like the other day when we went bowling he didn't know how!

Well, miss I'm great at bowling.. Started Christopher. You can't get us home with a map without getting your car sunk in quicksand!

Heh….

WELL THAT'S ALL WE HAVE FOR THE ELLEN DEGANERES SHOW TONIGHT! WE'LL SEE YOU SOON!

Hey thanks for reading. Plz review.!


	3. we learn and learn at school

Hey, next chapter. You know the routine. Review or die because, I don't have any reviews

Great show you two. Did your guys car really sink in quicksand?\

Yea.

I had almost left my stuff in there but I pulled it out.

Haha well be good you kids.

One week later

Well school starts soon Chris. Thank god we are going to the same school

Yeah. Hopefully we have all the classes together. Right/

Of course! School would be boring without my boyfriend only at lunch!

Next day at lunch.

j- walks up to her friends hey! Meet my new bf Christopher!

Sapphire was so happy. You're dating Christopher Wilde?

Yeah.

The mean girl, Josie, walked up to Christopher.

What is someone so famous doing with these losers?

Um there not losers there my friends and Jessica is my gf

WHAT! Ughhh

Hey sorry that was so short I promise others will be a lot better


	4. stupidness

Hey you guys um an anonymous writer asked me a question so im going to use them in the story now

" Josie" Jessica told her.

"yeah" she replied.

"one thing to say. LOSEN UP" Jessica laughed.

So did Christopher.

" I feel humiliated" Josie said. Then she walked away.

Ok whatever. That girls really stupid. Jessica thought.

This was ment to be small cuz the next is going to be very long


End file.
